


Questions Redux

by sleepyfox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Semi-Crack FIc, Team 7 are adults here, ignore canon inconsistencies, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfox/pseuds/sleepyfox
Summary: Naruto has a question... Rated M to be safe, but it's just talking about sex?Rewrite after a lovely reviewer pointed out the errors in the previous version!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Questions Redux

**Author's Note:**

> So a kind reviewer pointed out the inaccuracies of my previous fic, so I decided to rewrite it to address that. This took a bit more research on my part, and I'm sad to say that even medical websites differ on this information because the female body is still such a mystery. I have a huge rant on how stupid this is (seriously, 50% of the world population is female and we still don't know how a hymen works? That's insane) but that's for another time. Maybe.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And thank you, Sex_Ed_Person! And thank you to MSH for her wonderful beta work. Happy holidays, everyone!

“Sakura-chan, you’re a girl.”

Sakura turned her head and regarded Naruto with apprehension. He had matured over the years, but sometimes… Sometimes she wondered if he had actually grown up at all. Sasuke, who was seated between them on the boat, sat with his chin in hand, staring out at the water. Kakashi steered the boat from the stern and was also watching the water, but she knew that he was probably listening to them anyway given the slight shift in his shoulders.

“It’s just something Ero-sannin has said. It doesn’t make sense and since you’re a medic and a woman, you should know, right?”

“Based on that criteria, it’s certainly a possibility,” she said drily, hoping he would get to the point. 

Thus reassured, Naruto slapped his palms on his knees and leaned forward into Sasuke’s space, ignoring him completely to focus his gaze on Sakura. “Ero-sannin said that kunoichi aren’t real virgins because they don’t bleed their first time but that doesn’t make sense. You’re a virgin until you do it, so how come kunoichi aren’t?”

Sakura’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she stared at Naruto incredulously. Naruto, to his credit, didn’t look the least bit embarrassed by the question, and his wide, earnest eyes told her he honestly wanted an answer. Sasuke, clearly uncomfortable with Naruto being in his space and possibly with the question - it was always hard to tell with him - had shifted so he was as far from Naruto as possible without upending the boat. Kakashi was still looking over the water but his visible eye was creased in such a way that told her he was grinning under his mask. Ass.

She heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “There is so much stupidity in that…” Naruto opened his mouth to protest and she lifted a hand to stop him. “No, I’ll answer your question. You’re right, it doesn’t make sense, and I can’t wait to tell shishou how ill informed Jiraiya-sama is on the female body.” Her lips curved into a positively devious smile that had both Sasuke and Naruto shifting away from her. Kakashi, on the other hand, was clearly trying not to laugh.

After a moment’s thought, Sakura turned in her seat to face her teammates, her back to the bow of the boat. “All right, let’s put it this way. Most people think that women are virgins until their hymen is ruptured during sex for the first time, causing them to bleed. Naturally, this would be a bit of a traumatic experience, right?”

Naruto nodded and she was amused to see that Sasuke’s head bobbed, too.

“Well, that’s bullshit.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open. “Wait, what?”

“First of all, you’re a virgin until you have sex. Full stop. It doesn’t have to be penis-in-vagina sex specifically, because that would mean women who only like other women are virgins forever, even if they have sex every day with their partner for the rest of their lives. Or that you can have anal sex and still be a virgin, or any other iteration of sex that is not penis-in-vagina sex. So, let’s say this boat is a woman’s genitalia.” Sakura pointed first to herself, then to them each in turn. “At the bow is the clitoris. That’s me. Sasuke is the urethra-”

“Ha! Sasuke’s the piss-hole!”

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued in a louder voice, “Naruto, you’re the vaginal opening. And Kakashi is the anus.”

“HA! Kakashi-sensei’s the asshole!” Naruto howled with laughter.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “Hey, now.”

Sakura waved a dismissive hand. “Just go with it. So the hymen is a mucosal membrane that covers the vaginal opening. For some, they’re born without one. Some only have a partial hymenal membrane, and others have one that covers the entire vaginal opening. That said, it doesn’t act like an impenetrable barrier, it’s more of a hair scrunchie.” To demonstrate, Sakura pulled the tie from her hair and held it out, fingers spreading to show its elasticity. “It’s flexible, covering the larger vaginal opening but not obscuring it completely. What Jiraiya-sama is thinking of is more like this.” She tied her hair back and held up the end of a bandage from her pocket. “Try to poke through this.”

Naruto leaned forward and poked at the bandage stretched between her hands. It bent but didn’t rip. Sakura nodded and put the bandage away. “That’s very rare and yes, in that case, the membrane needs to be ruptured for medical reasons. Period blood cannot escape if there is a solid barrier, and that can cause problems later.”

Naruto recoiled at the mention of period blood and Sasuke paled, making Sakura roll her eyes again. “It’s a biological process and you’re _shinobi_ , idiots. We _kill_ people.”

Kakashi snorted and turned his head away to cover his laughter with a strangled sounding cough. Sakura ignored him and focused on her teammates. 

“Kunoichi start training very early in life, as you well know. All that movement can stretch the hymenal membrane so that when she has sex for the first time, there might not be much of a _barrier-_ ” she lifted her hands to make finger quotes, “left by that point. The main reason why virgins bleed during sex is because their partner doesn’t do a good enough job preparing them for it.”

Sasuke had the gall to look incredulous and she had half a mind to throw something at him. Naruto, to his credit, seemed to be thinking deeply of the implications. “So wait, you’re not supposed to bleed?”

Sakura threw her arms in the air. “ _NO!_ That blood comes from vaginal tearing because her partner didn’t stretch her enough, or make sure that she was well lubricated before insertion. Why do you think massage therapists use lotion? It’s to reduce the amount of friction from their hands manipulating their client’s skin. It’s the same concept.” She pointed threateningly at Naruto, who had the grace to look chagrined. “You’re the vaginal opening. Having sex without foreplay and lubrication is like telling a person with a spinal injury to do jumping jacks. They can’t do it without damaging themselves further.”

Sasuke winced, his face paler than ever. Naruto also lacked his usual golden tan and he swallowed nervously. “So… You’re saying that if there’s blood…?”

“She could be on her period,” Sakura admitted. “But if she’s not, then it could be that she’s too nervous, and therefore too tight and not lubricated, to relax enough for the initial penetration. Either that or he’s not doing a good job of making her enjoy it. Most women can’t orgasm through intercourse alone, and the vaginal opening is _very small._ It can stretch to accommodate childbirth, sure, but its natural size is tiny and it needs to be coaxed open by stretching. Fingers work just fine and can even be pleasurable for her.” She lifted first one finger, then added another, and then three, scissoring them to demonstrate. Naruto’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and Sasuke’s cheeks had turned a faint pink. He was no longer pretending not to listen, his dark eyes as fixated on her as Naruto’s. 

“And I can’t praise the use of the clitoris enough.” She pointed to herself and studiously ignored the shaking shoulders of Kakashi at the stern of the boat. His laughter had become harder to hide as her explanation went on and she was about ready to kick him over the side. At least he was _trying_ to be quiet. “That little organ at the top of the labia-” she patted the sides of the boat, “is packed with nerve endings and if given the right attention, can not only give a woman intense pleasure, it tells her body to produce its own lubrication so actual intercourse isn’t painful and instead feels _mind-blowing._ It’s really not fair if the guy gets off and she doesn’t, you know. Women can have multiple orgasms for a _reason_. Men can be so selfish.”

Naruto’s cheeks were flushed almost as much as Sasuke’s at this point, but unlike the Uchiha, he was incapable of listening in silence. “Wait, how do _you_ know how it feels?!” he demanded.

Her extraocular muscles were getting a workout from all of the eye rolling. Why was the thought of her having sex, or even masturbating, so strange? “Seriously? How do _you_ know how an orgasm feels?”

“Well, uhh…” Naruto floundered for an answer, his cheeks flaming. 

Sakura smirked in satisfaction. “Exactly.”

“Well if sex is so difficult, why do women even want to? It honestly doesn’t sound fun at all when you put it like that,” Naruto groused, arms crossed over his chest and looking decidedly disappointed.

Oddly enough, Sakura found this reassuring. She reached past Sasuke to pat Naruto’s shoulder consolingly. “Because when it’s done properly, it’s a lot of fun and feels _very_ good. So when you’re with someone, not even just a woman, make sure they’re feeling good. Ask what they like and what they don’t like. Having someone ask how you like to be touched is really sexy.” She grinned and looked over Naruto’s shoulder to give Kakashi a commiserating look. His Sharingan was covered by his hitae-ate, but when he closed his visible eye for a moment she knew he was winking back. 

“I always thought asking was kinda lame,” Naruto said awkwardly, rubbing his cheek when she leveled him with a glare. “But you’re saying I should?”

“ _Yes_ . One thousand times, yes.” She narrowed her eyes at him until he gulped and nodded vigorously before she turned her stare to Sasuke, who positively wilted under her gaze. “You too, Sasuke. Being all quiet and mysterious is all well and good, but consent is _way_ sexier.”

Sasuke’s lips twitched like he wanted to scowl but he knew better than to do it when her fists were so close to his person. Naruto looked properly chastised until she finally sat back, satisfied, and he burst out, “Wait, why are you just telling us? Why aren’t you saying that to Kakashi-sensei?”

Kakashi tilted his head to look at the sky when both boys swiveled around to look at him. Sakura huffed and crossed one leg over the other. “Because I think he learned all this a long time ago.”

Naruto scowled. “Not from those porny books-”

“ _Erotica_ ,” Kakashi and Sakura corrected in an eerily similar tone.

“ _Porny books_ ,” Naruto insisted. “I’ve read them and they don’t say any of this.”

Sakura clicked her tongue in irritation. “Because Jiraiya-sama wrote them.”

“Hey, _Icha Icha_ is great literature, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi protested.

Sakura sighed. “Most of it is, yes. But some parts are sorely lacking. Anatomical accuracy is one of them. None of the heroes ask permission, they just go for it. That’s fine in situations where a relationship of any kind has already been established, but not the first time. Consent is _sexy_.”

Kakashi tilted his head in thought. “You have a point.”

She sniffed and said primly, “Thank you.”

“You still didn’t answer the question.” Sasuke’s voice was quiet but there was no missing his suspicion, and Sakura was amused to learn that he was just as curious as Naruto.

“Didn’t I?” Sakura grinned and stood gracefully, reaching for the dock with her foot. Chakra lined the soles of her feet as she used her lower body to muscle the boat into place before tying it to the dock. She put her full weight on the dock and moved out of the way as her teammates hopped up behind her.

“You’re just as cagey as Kakashi-sensei now, Sakura-chan,” Naruto said grumpily, hands clasped behind his head as he headed for the shoreline. Sasuke followed soon after and Sakura hung back to walk at Kakashi’s side.

Once Naruto and Sasuke were far enough ahead, she gave their taichou a saucy wink. “He really needs to learn how to look underneath the underneath.”

“Mm.” The Copy Ninja hummed in agreement, _Icha Icha_ open but she knew he wasn’t reading it yet, especially when his free hand left his pocket to slide over the curve of her hip and ass.

Sakura bumped her hip against his, dislodging his hand, and laughed quietly. “That wasn’t an invitation to go under my skirt.”

Even with his mask up, there was no way she could miss the mischievous light in his visible eye. “Wasn’t it though?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **There is no way I could put everything in this fic without sounding like a textbook, so I did omit some information, including the fact that the hymen can be of varying thickness, and sometimes the surface is perforated, allowing fluid to be released but not allow anything in without some tearing (which would, of course, result in bleeding and pain). Hymens are as varied as the people who have them, so this fic cannot be taken as gospel. If you want to know what your hymen and/or vagina look like, the best way to figure it out is with a mirror, and I highly recommend everyone does this just to see what's going on down there anyway, because most of us aren't taught diddly squat.** If you're curious to learn more, Google "the hymen myth." It's really very interesting sociologically, medically, and personally (if you're anything like me, at any rate). There is also a webcomic Oh Joy Sex Toy that deals with sex education, including toys, kinks, and everything else you can think of, and the creators are _amazing_ so check it out.


End file.
